


Like Maverick and Goose

by Ron9101



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Multi, Song fic, drunk foggy, hymn for the weekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ron9101/pseuds/Ron9101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ewing's sarcoma<br/>Or in words a mortal can understand.<br/>Cancer.<br/>He's got cancer and he's fucking scared</p><p>featuring Lyrics from. Hymn For The Weekend- Coldplay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Maverick and Goose

**Author's Note:**

> For the kinkmeme prompt.  
> One Last Message (Matt/Foggy)  
> http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/6856.html?thread=12515784#cmt12515784  
> So the OP never answer me when i ask if i could play with the fic a little and make it so Foggy gets cancer learns the news and he just wants to forget about it.  
> So here it is.  
> English is not my first lenguage. No beta and any mistake is mine.

**_Like Maverick and Goose._ **

**_**_ **

 

> **_I_ ** **_said drink from me, drink from me_ **

 

Ewing's sarcoma 

Or in words a mortal can understand. 

Cancer. 

He's got cancer and he's fucking scared. 

 

 

> **_Symphony_ **  
>  **_That we shoot across the sky_ **

The Doctor said bunch of things, most of them fell into  deaf ears. His head was pounding, his ears were ringing and he wanted to get out of there. He remembered something about chemo and radiation, something about it had to be done fast before the bitch (not the doctors words) started spreading and if he needed any help there were great phycologist at the  hospital for him and his family. 

 

He stood up and walked out. He didn't need to hear anymore. He heard the Doctor call for him but he did not turn back. If he did. He knew he was gonna cry  like a scared 10 year old and make a mess of himself in public. 

 

>  
> 
> _**Oh, angels sent from up above  
>  You know you make my world light up ** _
> 
>  

His first stop was Josie's. He bought the best alcohol he could afford (it's wasn't much. It was pretty much Eel, vodka and some cheap whiskey) and when she asked him if he was having a party he mumbled "One Dead's man party" and walked away with a quick thanks. 

At home, he turned up the music. Blasting his appartment and not caring about the neightboors. He found a song and played it over and over again. He opened the first bottle not even reading what it was and took a long sip. 

And that way his night started. 

 

> _**When I was down, when I was hurt** _  
>  _**You came to lift me up** _

He heard a bang on his door; It was not the first time, someone yelling outside for him to shut up  and turn off the music. He gave them the finger through where he was sprawled on his couch (the thing was really cozy) and didnt say a word. He took a bottle, was it the second or the third?. He didnt know. He felt the burn of the licour in his throat and he liked it. He wanted to feel it again he took another and another and soon a new bottle was falling to the floor. 

That's when he took his phone and started calling. He wanted to talk to someone. No matter who. 

Really bad idea. 

Like really, really bad.

 

> _**Life is a drink, and love's a drug** _  
>  _**Oh now I think I must be miles up** _

"Mmm, hello?" 

"Sister!. My beautiful and incredible lil' sis" 

"Wh - What, Foggy why are you yelling, what time is it" 

"I dunno -  I - I - Late I guess, so how's mom and dad?" 

"You're drunk Foggy. What in the hell?. Why dont you call them, you have their phone number" 

"Oh. Lil sis. I tried and fail. I guess they are sleeping but not you. You answered me!" He heard her groan on the other side. 

"I'm hagging up Foggy. I barely understand you and I want to sleep, you should do the same" He was goona lose her and he wanted to say something important. He wanted to talk to her. 

"No, wait!" He could hear a sigh on the other side. 

"Whatdoyouwant" 

"Tell mom and dad I love them, that they were right. I was better of as a butcher. I love you sis. No matter what. I love you. Bye now I have other people to call" 

He didnt hear the frantic "wait, what, Foggy, What is happening" from his sister. 

One down. Four to go. He went to take a sip and the bottle was empty. He got up the couch and stumbled to his kitchen and took another bottle. 

> _**When I was a river dried up  
>  You came to rain a flood**_  

This was the hard part of drinking,. He needed to use the bathroom every 15 minutes or his bladder was gonna explode. The trip there was an adventure itself. He was drunk as hell, his head was spining. He tripped with everything around his living room and he knew if he fell, He wasn't getting up. 

He managed to get there, one hand a bottle of eel or vodka (he didnt know), the other his phone. He got up in front of the toilet and he had a hard decisión to make. 

"What do i leave, the bottle or the phone?" Those two things were too important for him in that moment so he couldn't leave any of them. (What if they got mad with me). 

So he fought with the zipper, the bottle and phone still in his hands and proceeded to pee.  

Of course it was not the best idea. He made a mess of his bathroom. 

And he made another called. 

"Officer Mahoney speaking" 

"BRETTTTTTTTTTTTTT. M- my friend". I forgive you buddy. I wanted to tell you that" 

"Foggy?, wh- You, what?- You forgive  me for what? 

" Oh man, you forgot. You are my enemy because of that, you are my enemiest. You stole my G.I Joe figure" 

"I did not do such thing! And What nonsense are you saying?. You are fucking drunk. Why are you calling drunk to the central phone?" 

"I-m calling you to tell you I forgive you. You deeply wonded me when you took my figurine and I hated you, you became my enemiest and you were my friend. Why did you stole my figurine, Brett?" 

"Oh My god. I'm not having this conversation with you right now. What is that noice, are you in a bar? And what's with the water splashing noice?. Shit Nelson I'm working. People migth be in trouble and could be be calling-" 

"I'm peeing my friend, there is no hose, just my hose and don't worry about that. Ma- I mean Daredevil will take care of that. He is doing must of your guys job anyways" 

Opps.Wrong thing to say. He heard a "Fuck you Nelson" before the line went dead. 

> _**I said, drink from me, drink from me** _  
>  _**When I was so thirsty** _  
>  _**Pour on a symphony** _  
>  _**Now I just can't get enough** _
> 
> __

"Hello, you have reach Matthew Murdock`s-" . He hang up, he couldn't make this call. He couldn't. 

He tried to count the bottles on the floor and on the table but he couldnt. He was seeing too many and there was no way he drank that much. 

He dialed another number, put the phone on his ear and waited.  

"Foggy?" The voice was sweet and it sounded worried. She shouldn't sound worry. 

"Karen, m- my- sweet, loving Karen" He extended the E so it sounded "Kareeeeeeen" 

She laughed and he loved to make her laugh. He wish to be able to make her laugh a little more. 

"Foggy, my sweet, loving Foggy, you know i was sleeping right? and we have work tomorrow" 

"Work, Rigth. I forgot? Isn't it today a friday tho?" The words were slured. He didnt knwo how Karen understood him. 

"Today is... Let me check the time. It's Thursday, it's just past midnight Foggy " 

"Well. I will let you sleep. I wanted to tell you, you are the great of the  world's greatest secretary ever and I love you and it doesnt matter that we didnt work out but i love you anywyays. Bye Karen" 

"Bye Foggy. Keep enjoying your night. I love you too" She hung up and he had the biggest smile on his face and also he wanted to trow up; sadly he didnt got up in time. 

 

> _**Put your wings on me, wings on me  
>  When I was so heavy ** _

 Ugh. He smelled now. He got up and went to the bathroom, took off his shirt and with his towel he cleaned himself a little. The cold water did wonders, he was feeling hot all of the sudden  and now he felt cool and fresh maybe he needed a bath or maybe later.  

He stumbled to the living room to grab his phone but the thing seemed to move, he failed three times before he caught it.  

Damn thing had feet. 

"Hello, you had reach Matthew Murdock's phone. I can't answer in this instant but leave me your info and I'll be happy to call you back" 

The sound of the beep indicating it was time to record his message startled him and he hung up again. 

Three more times he tried and three more times he hung up. 

The next time he didnt call Matt. 

"I swear you better be dying or else-" 

" Oh Hello to you too Marci" 

"I'm not in the mood. You interrupted me in the middle of a lap dance" He heard her say to whoever was int here with her that she would make it up to her later. 

 That kinda turned Foggy on. 

"Marci, Marci, Marci listen to me." 

"What?" 

"How is your souless being doing" 

"Oh Fuck off" She hung up and she didnt even let him tell her how much he loves her and she was the love of his life and he wanted to have beautiful souless babies with her. 

 

> _**Soaring in symphony** _  
>  _**When I'm lower, lower, lower, low** _

He was looking frantic for something to drink. He emptied the last bottle a while ago and there was nothing else. He wanted to be drunk out of his mind, he wanted to forget. He didn't want to be sober. 

He didn't want to have cancer. 

He didn't want to die. 

He called again. 

 "Hello, you had reach Matthew Murdock's phone. I cant answer in this instant but leave me your info and I'll be happy to call you back" 

"Matt, my friend and companion Matt. I guess you are still out or sleeping, you are sleeping right?. You are in your house being my blind friend sleeping not doing anything else" He has to be carefull maybe someone is listening, who knows?. 

 

"I- I. I wanted to thank you Ma-" 

"Beep" 

"Oh Damn it!" His time on the message recorded was done and he didn't even got to finish. 

He called again. 

> **_Got me feeling drunk and high_ **  
>  **_So high, so high_ **
> 
>  

The second time. He told Matt if he remembered when they got drunk and he told him the butcher story. He spent must of the time gigling so he didn't said much. 

The third time almost cried on the phone. He told him he went to the doctor and there weren't good news.  

He hung up when he felt himself sobbing. 

The fourth and last time he just said. 

"I need you buddy" 

> **_Oh, angels sent from up above_**  
>  **_I feel it coursing through my blood_**  
>  **_Life is a drink, your love's about_**  
>  **_To make the stars come out_**   

He ended up in the roof. He was losing the buzz of the many drinks he had but he still felt plenty good. He was a little cold and felt his face burning.  

He was crying. 

He walked to the edge of the building, his vision a blurr, he swayed a little but he stayed put. He just wanted to watch the lights of the buildings in front of him. 

He just wanted peace.  

He watched everything from up-high. He felt free and for a momment he forgot. 

He forgot that he was dying. 

He felt himself sliping. 

He fell. 

Backwards. 

Someone pulled him from the edge. 

"What the hell are you thinking?!" 

"Ouch!. What the hell, who?" His ass hurt. His head hurt and Matt was there. 

On his Daredevil costume and he couldn't make out his face because of the mask but he could see it was not a happy face. 

He got up with some help from Matt. He slipped again and Matt was carrying most of his weight now. (He is really strong.) 

"What are you doing here?" Matt made a face, Foggy wanted  him to take his mask off. He liked Matt's face.  

"Stop, stop. I'll take it off" He probably started to do something cause the next thing he knew Matt took his mask off. 

"Happy?" 

"Very, help me sit somewhere, I might be a little bit drunk?" 

"A little?, you reek Foggy, you smell like piss and vomit, what hapenned, and those messages, you must had called me 7 times and that last one, I got worried." 

"So you came to me?" He knew it was a lost battle. Tears started pooling on his eyes, he rubbed them as hard as he could but he started to cry, everything came like a flood into him and he couldnt stop" 

"You- you said you needed me" 

"I- I" and he couldnt say more. He put his hands on his face and Matt was there, he was hugging him. It was awkward and it was a mess but he was there. 

"I'm scared, Matt. I- I dont wanna die" 

"You wont. I promise you wont" 

"i don't want to go to the doctor alone, I - don't- I don't want to be alone. Please. I'm not you. I'm scared. I'm gonna shit my pants the next time I'm there. I don't" 

"Shh. Shhh. Fog, Foggy listen to me. You'll be fine. Whatever it is we are gonna fix it. Remember. Like Maverick and Goose" 

His laugh was broken.  

He was broken. 

"You said it yourself those many years ago, buddy, Goose died" 

"Not this time buddy. This time Goose is going to live" 

> **_That we shoot across the sky_ **


End file.
